The Consortium Activities Component (CAC) of the Center for Causal Modeling and Discovery (CCMD) of Biomedical Knowledge from Big Data will ensure the Pittsburgh Center's participation and integration into all of the BD2K Center Consortium Activities. With highly collaborative leaders in the fields biomedical informatics, computational and systems biology, philosophy, computer science, supercomputing, statistical genetics, cancer research, fMRI, and lung disease, our CCMD team will serve as a broad interface into many disciplines in data science, biomedicine, and beyond. As part of the Consortium, CCMD will contribute to the achievement of the following BD2K goals: 1) Disseminate data and tools developed by the CCMD through the Consortium; 2) Extend data- and software-sharing policies and practices through collaboration with other Consortium sites; 3) Develop new methods to analyze big data that integrate with other Consortium sites, such as those proposed in Intra-Consortium Project 1 with Harvard; and 4) Use standards-based metadata to describe the data consumed by the tools of CCMD, such as those proposed in Intra-Consortium Project 2 with Stanford. Part of our approach to achieving these goals will be the deployment of a Technical Catalyst whose main responsibility will be to spend time learning with and from the other funded consortium sites. A key responsibility for this individual will be the production of CCMD technical updates describing how CCMD integration and interoperability will be accomplished after careful study during quarterly, rotating site visits of the other funded BD2K Centers. As part of our commitment to the BD2K Consortium, the CCMD will participate in all Consortium meetings and in all of the Consortium subcommittees, such as data sharing, publication, regulatory, evaluation, and others created by the Steering Committee. We will participate in the development of and abide by all policies set by these committees. Through this CCMD component, we will contribute to the change in research culture that BD2K has as its central goal.